I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell
by fearisanillusion
Summary: Kristen has moved back to Gotham City after years away. With her family dead, and her only link to her past seemingly gone she applies for a position at Arkham. She unexpectedly finds her teen love. Can she live with who he has become?
1. Prologue

_A/N: Crane belongs to DC not to me, but all ideas and such are mine alone. Er, I don't usually do romance fics, but I though I would once. So I hope you guys like it. Reviews are loved as always. I hope this provides at least mild entertainment to you Crane lovers._

**PROLOGUE**

It has been said that the only thing to fear is fear itself. But what if fear had a face, should you fear the man, or his capabilities? I often wondered this since first meeting Jonathan Crane. Growing up here was but merely someone who teased me, but we had a mutual understanding of one another. We were both poor, misunderstood, and bullied children growing up in the Narrows, a slum-like neighborhood of sorts in Gotham City. Unlike him, I escaped Gotham once, only to return years later after my parents deaths.

During my time away, I had received a degree in psychopharmacology from a renowned university much like the University of Gotham. Try as I might, I could not escape memories of my childhood in Gotham, nor my memories of Jonathan Crane and the last night I shared with him before my departure.

_"Why are you leaving was my question?" Jonathan asked, despair creasing his forehead._

_"My father is sick, so my mom wants to move closer to my grandparents." I said, tears welling up in my eyes as he held me close. I took in his scent, knowing it would probably be the last time I would see him._

_"I have never known love before you, Kristen. And I shall never know it again if you leave." He said, his head resting on hers as rain began pouring down from the night sky. "You're seventeen, can't you stay?" He asked knowing the answer before it escaped her soft pink lips. He would miss her. She was the only one to ever show him love, compassion, and trust. He had only known pain and fear until meeting her. He held her tighter, as if his grasp was what was keeping her with him. "I won't be me without you." He said softly as he kissed her hair._

_"And I won't be me without you, Jonathan. I will miss you so." She said, the rain masking her tears. "I fear I may never see you again." She said as she pressed her face into his rain-soaked shirt. Her cell phone began the familiar ring, assigned only to her mother. She looked up at him sadly as she answered it with a tearful hello._

_As she spoke inaudible words into the receiver, Jonathan felt his world slipping from his grasp, all reality was ceasing to exist for him. As he watched his beloved slowly close her phone, he knew this would begin his last few moments with her. Precious moments he would not waste in sadness. He swiftly grabbed Kristen and pressed their bodies closely together, kissing her furiously._

_"I have to go. We are leaving." She said, as she forced herself to part from him. She fled with three little words that would stay with him forever. "I love you."_

A single tear fell down her cheek as she stood in front of her new apartment building, far from her childhood home. She knew he was long gone, probably happily married to a beautiful woman by now. After all, it had been nearly seven years. True, she had been with others since Jonathan, but none were awarded her love. Tonight she would attempt a sleep that would not come, tomorrow she would go to Arkham to apply for a job.

**CHAPTER 1 COMING SOMETIME THIS WEEK! Sorry so short, I didn't want to make the prologue too long. But I promise Chapters to be much longer. Reviews are loved.**


	2. Chapter 1 Is that really you?

_I told you I would have it up soon. I tried to keep it romantic, but my adventurous side tends to overshadow my romantic one. I like playing up the dark side of Crane. But I did try to keep it fluffy and romantic. Reviews loved as always!_

**Chapter 1- Is that really you?**

"I am here to speak with your director about a job opening." Kristen said in a business-like manner to the small brunette woman sitting at the entrance desk.

"Yes ma'am." She said as she looked up at Kristen. "Right this way. I will show you to his office." She said, walking hastily down a dim lit corridor. Kristen was hopping the director was an older, professional man of whom she would be able to discuss a serious position with. She did not want a desk job this time.

"Sir, there is a woman here to see you about job openings." The receptionist said hastily as she entered what Kristen presumed was the directors office, though it looked more like it was a bedroom at one time.

"Of course, send her in." A familiar voice said in a quiet, but serious manner. Kristen's heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice. But of course, she must be imagining things. Jonathan Crane could not be here, let alone the director of Arkham Asylum.

"Miss?" The receptionist's voice pulled Kristen from her thoughts. She looked up at the woman through her glasses. "The director will see you now." She said, motioning Kristen in through the door, and closing it.

"Could I have your name miss?" The man behind the desk said without looking up. "We are currently only accepting positions for those with a background and experience in psychology. From the way my receptionist spoke, you are a bit too young for such. I will take your name, and phone number, as well as an interview for future openings if you like." He said taking a notepad from his drawer.

"Kristen." She said simply, barely audible to anyone more than inches from her. "Jonathan?" She said, unable to keep her voice from breaking. Her usually sky blue eyes turning the color of ice as they filled, tears threatening to fall, she turned to walk from his office.

Jonathan knew the voice before his mind had time to register her name. She could not be back, let along feet from him. Kristen. His Kristen was in his very office. Jonathan began to feel an emotion he thought dead to him. "Please, don't go." He said as he saw her turn. He could not let her leave again. Not like this. "Take a seat. At the very least tell me how you have been, Kristen." He said, attempting to keep his composure.

She smoothed her skirt in an attempt to decrease nonexistent wrinkles as she walked toward his desk. The air seemed to become thick as she tried to swallow. "Alright. I suppose we owe each other that much." She said, attempting to smile as she forced tears back.

He looked at her with a softness in his eyes. She was even more beautiful than his memory had led him to believe. Her hair was much darker than it was then, and she looked as if she had been through quite an ordeal. His concern for her did not overshadow his joy of seeing her again, but it was still in his thoughts. "How have you been Kristen?" He asked, regaining his business-like composure.

She noticed a change in his demeanor for a fraction of a second and wondered what he was thinking. But, Jonathan Crane was not an easy person to read even as a teenager. She highly doubted this had changed. "I have been doing better. Both my mother and father have passed on. So, I have returned to Gotham since it's the place most familiar to me." She said in a tired voice. Speaking of her parents often did that to her. She smiled at him as she shifted her weight in the office chair. "So, is there a Mrs. Crane to speak of?" She asked him, wondering just how well along he was. She yearned for him, but she also wished him happiness.

"I am sorry to hear about your mom and dad." He said with genuine concern. He smirked a bit at her question. "And no, there is no Mrs. Crane, and never was. I highly doubt there ever will be. My job doesn't permit for much personal time." He said, waving his hands about his office. He hoped she wouldn't get to in depth with questions of him. He not only would be concerned for her safety should she find out about his experiments but also her reaction. What would she think about what he had become without her.

"Oh. Well, I do suppose to be truly successful, as it seems you are, you would have to give up a lot of social time." She said, admiring his accomplishment. "I am happy to see you have made a decent life for yourself Jonathan. But this city, it, well, seems to have gone to hell. Falcone is even more powerful than he was when we were kids." She said, frowning at the man's name.

"Well, just be careful okay? Try not to be out after dark, or speak to anyone about anyone else and you should be okay." He said, brushing off her concern about Falcone. He knew saying things about his supplier would not be wise. His love for her had not faded, but he could not chance her safety. He would have to be careful.

"Alright, I promise to be careful." She said, looking toward the sunset. Gotham looked beautiful in the setting sun. It was hard to believe such beauty has such evil hidden in the shadows. "I know you don't have much social time, but could we maybe have coffee or dinner or something this week?" She asked, hopeful of possibly seeing more of him.

"Of course. How about dinner tomorrow? I can pick you up at seven if you like." He said quickly. Seeing more of Kristen was exactly what he had been hoping for. He too noticed the sun's quickening departure. "I would feel much safer if I took you home." He said, noticing she had no keys with her. "How exactly are you getting about the city?" He asked her, wondering if this might also be away to see more of her, and protect her from Gotham's criminal underworld.

"Well," She said, shifting her feet against the tiled floor, "I have been using the buses mostly. I don't have a car, and without a job, I am soon to lose my small apartment as well." She confessed, her eyes dropping from his. "My parents left me some money but moving took a great portion of it, as well as their funerals." She said sadly.

Jonathan knew he could not have his beloved living this way, even if he could not be hers again. "Well, it just so happens I have a car, and a spacious apartment. You can take my room, and I could sleep on the couch until we can get you a more permanent arrangement." He said smiling. Whatever he could do to protect her, he would. Having to hide his secrets from her pained him, but he knew he must, for her safety and his. He tapped him pencil on his beat up desk, waiting for a response from her, noticing her beautiful eyes hid secrets of their own.

"Only until I get my affairs in order Jonathan." She replied, giving him a weak smile. She longed to be close with him again, but she was not sure she was ready to confess all of her secrets just yet. She feared she may push him away. She twisted a lock of her hair absentmindedly as she noticed the differences in him. He was far more mature than she would have ever imagined he could be. The way his jet black hair curled around his face, and the way his ice blue eyes were masked by his glasses made her heart melt. "Would it be possible to find an adequate storage facility for my things?" She asked, her concern bringing her back to reality.

"Of course. There is one adjacent to my highrise actually." Jonathan said, rising from his perspective seat behind the desk. "I will take you to my apartment as it is time for me to leave anyhow." He said, noticing the unusually late time on his wristwatch. Where had the time gone? He should be getting down to the basement to supervise his "employees", but first to see to Kristen's safety. "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled to him. He was always the type to look out for her, no matter the inconvenience to him. "Of course. I only brought this file folder with me, but as you are the person I intended to deliver it to, I will just leave it here." She said placing the manila folder on his desk, and turning to the door.

He watched her every move, his mind screaming for him to grab her and never let her go. He knew the idea alone was foolish and childish, but he also knew he was becoming less and less rational as of late. He motioned for her to walk out the door first as he opened it. He may be many things, but at least he was still a gentleman. "After you, my love." He said, catching himself after it was much too late to cover his slip up.

Kristen blushed a deep crimson as she caught his words. "Thank you, Jonathan." She said quietly as she walked out the door, brushing his hand along the way. She followed him through the security doors, ignoring the inmates as she did so. They walked in silence until stepping out into the night air. "It's so lovely out here." She said, taking note of the Arkham grounds. "It's a shame such beauty is in such a vile establishment." She mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"This is my car." He said, leading her to a very nice looking coupe. "Let me open your door." He said noticing her fumbling. She was still the same shy, clumsy woman he had always loved. "And yes, Arkham is beautiful. You know, it really isn't as bad as you think." He said nonchalantly to her as he closed her door, careful of her hand and foot placement. He shook his head. He could not get involved with her, nor press his luck again. Should she reciprocate his feelings there would be trouble, and danger. Jonathan could not have her hurt on his behalf.

She smiled. He did still feel something for her. This gave Kristen hope that she may once again be Jonathan's. She watched him in silence as he drove to a very nice district of Gotham. She noticed the city had grown, and had indeed become more and more powerful. The tall buildings surrounded her, and although she was in awe, she felt slightly overwhelmed. She looked up to notice they had parked in front of a tall building. Jonathan opened her door, and eased her from the car.

"This," He motioned to the ritzy looking establishment, "This is my- our home." He said, giving Kristen a charming smile. She looked dazzling in the city glow. He smirked at her child-like expressions as they walked through the lobby to the elevator. "Do you like it?" He asked her, holding her close. He knew even in nice areas questionable characters were always present.

"This place is amazing Jonathan!" She squeaked, much like a child receiving a new toy. She followed along close to him as he stopped at the door closest to the end of a hall. Room 2069. She made a mental note so as to remember her new domicile.

"Here we are. Make yourself at home." He said as he walked her inside. He watched her explore every nook and cranny of his apartment, in awe of everything she touched. It brought him joy to make her so happy, and he knew that at least here he could make her safe. The chime of his clock brought him crashing down to reality. He checked his watch, 12:00am. He would have to leave now. "Kristen, I have to go meet someone. I will be back shortly." He said to her, motioning for her to approach him.

Kristen sighed as she walked toward him. She did not wish for him to leave. Not now. "Will you be coming back soon?" She asked him, her eyes hopeful. She yearned to kiss him, but thought better of the action.

"Yes, I will be back within an hour or two. Please don't leave the apartment ok?" He asked, a bit of urgency edging his voice. He hugged her close.

"Alright. I suppose I will see what all you have in your kitchen and take a bath or something to clean up then." She said smiling. She kissed his cheek and watched him walk out the door, setting an alarm as he did so.

Jonathan smiled inwardly at her gesture before pushing her from his mind. He could not make any mistakes tonight. He knew what was at stake. And now the price was much, much higher should he be caught. He checked his briefcase, as he felt a piece of rough material he smiled a wicked smile, and took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Tonight he was not Jonathan Crane, doctor of psychology and director of Arkham. Tonight he was Scarecrow.

**_There you go guys. I said i would get it to you ASAP. As I said before, I am sorry if it is not super fluffy and such. I did try. And I apologize for the short length! Reviews and ect loved. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I promise it will get better as it goes on. I plan for this to be quite a long novella._**


	3. Chapter 2 Never alone again

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had a busy work schedule this week, but I finished the last 1/2 of this tonight so enjoy. Apologies for the shortness. I intend for the chapters to get longer as I go on...and again, sorry for straying form romance, I attempted to redeem myself by making the last half quite fluffy and romantic. **

**Chapter 2- Never Alone Again  
**

Jonathan Crane stepped through the door of his apartment and disarmed the security system. As he smelled the unusually sweet air, he identified the scent of lavender. Kristen was awake and well from the sound of the running bath water. He wondered if he should disturb her or not. Deciding he should at least let her know he had arrived home, he knocked at the door leading to the spacious bathroom. "Kristen?" He asked, leaning around the door just so as to make sure his voice was heard. No reply. "Kristen?" He asked a bit louder. He began to worry slightly as she still had not responded to him. He looked around the corner, the water was flowing into a barely filled tub, but Kristen was nowhere in sight.

As he walked into his apparently empty bathroom, he noticed a small foot belonging to a woman on the ground. "Kristen!" He yelled in a panicked voice as he rushed to her. She lay unconscious; a small pool of blood lay at the base of her neck. Jonathan quickly removed his suit jacket and placed it over her unclothed body. As he propped her head so as to elevate it, his expression changed from worried to terrified. 'The master of fear, terrified, now this was a laugh. Or it would be if the situation were different.' He thought to himself. He quickly carried her to his bed, and laid her down.

"Jonathan?" Kristen mumbled groggily as she tried to remember what exactly was going on. 'That's right. I slipped.' She thought to herself. It all made sense. She had began to draw herself a bath when she tripped while removing her pants. How clumsy of her. "Jonathan, I'm alright." She said to him, noticing his doting care.

"Kristen!" He all but shrieked. "Are you alright? You worried the hell out of me." He said, catching his breath as he covered her up, checking her body for any other marks in surprisingly innocent fashion. He should not have left her alone. Secret or not, he could not chance something like this happening again; Accident or not.

"I fell. Honestly that is all that happened. I tried to take a bath to relax and clear my head, and I must have tripped." She rubbed the back of her head, wincing as she felt dried blood near her hair line. "I must have hit the sink or something on my way down. I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up right away." She said in a panicked voice.

Jonathan could not help himself. He began to laugh. "You are one hell of a girl Kristen. I leave you in a strange place, and you fall down. Now you're actually apologizing to me for it" He asked amusedly. "I should be the one apologizing to you." He said as he pulled her close to him. "Can I get you something to put on?" He asked her, his face turning a bright crimson color as his mind thought back to her naked body. Now that most of his worry had dissipated, his mind cleared up the blurred images of the incident. He quickly ducked his head to avoid her eyes.

Kristen blushed as she quickly realized why she was covered up in Jonathan's bed. She nodded her head in embarrassment. His own glances going quite unnoticed by her. "Jonathan, where did you go?" She asked quietly as she reached over to a bottle of aspirin sitting on the dark cherry wood bedside table.

He had hoped that question would not come up, considering the circumstances. He was not sure how to respond to her as he looked for a t-shirt or something similar. Glancing at a stack of folded, but not yet put away clothing, he found a dark navy colored shirt he was convinced would cover her completely. "Here you go." He said handing it to her and turning away. He knew she might press the question, so his mind searched for answers that might pacify her.

"Thank you. But you never answered my question. Where did you go?" She asked, getting suspicious. She knew that the only time you were seen in Gotham after dark was for business meetings of the not-so-legitimate kind. She crossed her arms after slipping the oversized shirt over her body. "Jonathan Crane, where the hell were you!" She demanded.

Jonathan twitched, he hated her anger at him. It made him feel like a failure, a total disappointment to her. "I was…out…meeting with someone." He said, turning around and walking toward her. "It is nothing, I assure you, I won't leave you alone again." He said kissing her forehead and walking to the bathroom to clean it up.

Kristen knew there was more to his story than he chose to let on, but she decided it better to drop the subject for now. She would press it further when her head wasn't pounding so badly. She quickly downed the aspirin with the bottle of water she had opened earlier and settled into the bed. Although she knew it was unwise to go to sleep after such a fall, she felt she had to rest her head somehow.

Jonathan felt uneasy with how close he had come to telling her the truth. He was afraid she might leave again if she knew the truth, or worse, what if she accepted it and stayed. He could not let her become part of this world he had driven himself into. The woman he loved could not be subjected to be captured by that horrid Batman on her behalf. Knowing how she would react, it would not do well for her to be placed in Arkham, not even with him in control. He shook his head at the very thought. No. He must keep her in the dark for now. As he cleaned up his bathroom, he noticed Kristen lying in the bed. He could not let her sleep just yet for fear of a concussion. "Kristen, you need to stay awake." He said, walking toward her. She was quite simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen lying in his bed wearing nothing but his t-shirt.

"Mhmm…"She mumbled sleepily as her voice trailed off. She was slightly startled by Jonathan sitting down on the bed next to her. She looked up to see that he had removed his glasses. She suddenly remembered back to their last night together as teenagers. It was the last time she had seen him remove his glasses to reveal those captivating blue eyes. A tear slid down her cheek, and she quickly brushed it aside.

"Kristen, are you alright?" He asked as he noticed the tear she tried to hastily brush aside. He had hoped he had done nothing wrong.

"I was remembering something that has haunted me for many years, Jonathan. I was remembering our last night together back when we were kids. It was the last time I had seen you take off your glasses until just now." She said, her voice nearly a whisper.

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Nothing but a soft, romantic kiss full of all the love he had wanted to show her since she had walked into his office.

Kristen was taken aback by his sudden show of emotion, but yearned for his touch so much she allowed him to kiss her as long as he wanted. She had failed to realize that she now had a hold of his shirt.

After what seemed like eternity, Jonathan pulled back, breathless. "Kristen, I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean. It's just, I still… I still love you Kristen." He said, defeated. He could not hide it any longer. He looked deep into her eyes, preparing himself for what he was about to do. "There are some things I have to tell you, and you mustn't interrupt until I've finished. Promise me that you will be open minded and listen, please." He said, a desperate look in his eye.

Kristen looked to him. She knew she would not like what he was about to tell her, and it probably had something to do with his nightly endeavors. "I promise Jonathan, and no matter what it is, or what you have done, I always have, and forever will love you." She said, placing her hand in his.

Jonathan took in a deep breath and looked at her solemnly. He proceeded to tell her just what happened to Jonathan Crane and how he had come to know Scarecrow since her departure from Gotham years ago…

**_A/N: Any comments or reviews would be appreciated. Also, anything you think I should add to upcoming chapters would be greatly encouraged. I take all suggestions into consideration. I do hope you all liked this chapter. Chapter 3 coming soon. How will Kristen respond to Cranes confessions? =O DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUHN!_**


	4. Chapter 3 Can we get through this?

Tears filled Kristen's eyes as she looked up at Jonathan. "You're the one they're all after. You're right under their noses and they still haven't figured it out. You must be very good at hiding yourself." She said, choking back her tears. Despite all of what she now knew, she still loved, him, possibly all the more now, knowing that had she not left, he might not have turned inwardly to fill the hole she had ultimately caused.

Jonathan shied away from her hand now. He was afraid of what she might say to him. She had every right to leave, every right to go to the police, and every right to run away. She did not seem to want to leave though. "Kristen, I am sorry. Yes I am good at hiding my questionable activities, but you must know, I probably will be caught eventually, and I don't want you getting involved." He said looking at her.

Anger she could not suppress filled her. "Jonathan Crane! How can you dare say that to me after all this! Do you honestly think I will just run away from here, forget you existed, or maybe I will go on get married and live happily ever after." She yelled, her face now inches from his. "You had better get used to me being here, because I refuse to ever leave your side again." She said defiantly as she turned around, her back to him. She tried to calm herself, knowing anger would not resolve this tonight, in fact, there was little that would ever resolve this. She knew deep in her hear that Jonathan didn't want help, nor did he want a "miracle cure" for his, well, she could not adequately describe what it was that was troubling him. She toyed with schizophrenia being the issue, but would not bring it up tonight. She looked to him and sighed. "Jonathan, you cannot, nor will you, expect me to just sit by with this new information and pretend you have no memory of me." She growled angrily.

Jonathan sighed, he was not apt to take her anger like a dog at his bowl. "Look you!" He snapped, "I care too much for you to have you mixed up in this. I work for a damn mob boss! Falcone will kill you Kristen." He said, throwing his hands in the air as she stared at him with a cold, hard look. He was defeated, and he knew it. Jonathan looked at her. As he shook his head, his black hair fell in front of his ice blue eyes. He looked up at her, almost pleading with her silently.

Kristen looked to him defiantly trying desperately to keep her expression hard and unmoving. She took in his pleading look, and finally broke her statue-like stance. "Jonathan," she began as she moved closer to him. "I know you fear for my safety, but in all reality, I am in a greater danger away from you now that I know what's going on." She paused and looked out the scenic window at all that was Gotham. "I work at a maximum security insane asylum, and even inside those walls I am in danger of Falcone." She said, motioning to the window. "The point I am trying to get at, is this: There is nothing you can do to protect me now, except let me be me, and you be you. But most importantly, let us be _us_." She said, emphasizing 'us' as he looked at her.

Jonathan knew she was right, but he couldn't help worry for her safety. He loved her and knew he would never hurt her, but Scarecrow was not fully himself. There were times in which he could not control his alter ego, and it terrified him; He was the master of fear, and yet here he stood afraid for his childhood sweetheart. He knew he could not protect her now that she knew. Falcone will be after her, as will most of the Gotham City underground. It was inevitable. He had two choices, trust himself with her, or let her alone. Knowing the latter was out of the question, he had to trust himself to protect her as best as he could. He paced the room, looking to the window and back. The scene was in fact beautiful, but no comparison to the woman standing on his balcony. Out of the corner of his eye, Crane spotted him. Dressed in complete black, stealthy in the shadows, he glided onto Crane's balcony. "Well, Batman, what brings you to my lovely apartment?" Crane said calmly, moving closer to Kristen.

"Crane, I know who you are. I've been watching you closely. I know about you and Ms. Shepard as well. I am not here to arrest you Crane…yet." The heavily armored man looked around. "It seems she is not here against her will. I'm here as a warning. Stop or I will bring you in. I'm bringing down Falcone and you can either help, or go down with him. I don't often accept help, especially from murderers, but I see a use for you Crane." The man known as Batman growled under his breath as if straining to speak.

Kristen looked to the Batman. "Look, I have heard of you, and you're not much better than the criminals, but you can't just expect him to risk his life to help you, you-" Kristen was sharply cut off as loud noise filled the air. She felt her body be thrown down to the concrete, this Batman standing over her. "Stay down Ms. Shepard." He said to her as she looked around only to see Jonathan gripping his shoulder, blood falling to the cement. Ignoring the Batman's warning, she ran to him, her face paling to the color of chalk. "Jonathan!" She cried, trying to remain clear headed. She remembered her minor medical training, and ripped her skirt, now was no time for modesty. She laid him down flat, and began to put hard, firm pressure on the gunshot wound. _'Keep him conscious.' _ She thought to herself, trying to mumble something through her tears to him.

Jonathan felt himself drifting off, the searing pain in his shoulder beginning to subside, his senses beginning to dull_. 'Death doesn't feel so bad.'_ He thought, and he smiled to Kristen. "I love you." He said softly. As he began to lose consciousness, he felt a hard grasp on his body. "I don't think so Crane. Stay awake." The voice said forcefully. He felt himself land on what felt like a car seat. Maybe he was not so lucky as to die, but then again maybe he was.

Kristen cried as she followed the man that carried Johnathan. She was certain it was to late to help him, and the Batman saw pleasure in her pain. "Get in Ms. Shepard." He said to her, none to softly. As she did as told, she felt her body become completely numb. She had not felt this much grief when she lost her family. She was prepared for years to lose them, this was all too sudden. As she felt the car come to a complete stop, she looked around only to see a completely black cavern.

"Ms. Shepard, please follow Alfred up the stairs, he will see to it that you are taken care of." The Batman said, showing compassion for the first time. It caught her off guard, as she did not expect any kindness from this apparent cold-hearted man. "I won't leave him." She said with all the strength she could muster up. "Kristen, I can help him, but the less commotion, the better. Please." He said, motioning to an old man up a small flight of stairs. She begrudgingly obliged.

After reaching the stairs, she followed the old man through the door. He had a kind smile. He looked at her with an affectionate, if not fatherly look. "Ms. Shepard, my name is Alfred. I will tend to any needs or wants you may have. Please let me show you around. The master has said you are to be welcome in any part of the mansion you wish." He said, as she looked around. She had expected a small shack, or maybe a house, but never a mansion filled with books, and all types of treasures. She was indeed impressed. She walked slowly, taking in all the art. "This is beautiful, all of it." She gawked as her sparkling eyes gazed over everything. "May I have some hot tea?" She asked the man named Alfred. "Of course miss." He said, disappearing for a moment. Kristen sat down on a leather sofa. In a matter of minutes she felt herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
